The Pirates of Jamaica: At World's End
The Pirates of Jamaica: At World's End is the third chapter of ''The Pirates of Jamaica''. Plot ''Hoist the Colors'' The film picks up around two months after the end of The Pirates of Jamaica: Dead Man's Chest. Mass executions of pirates and pirate sympathizers are underway at Fort Charles in Port Royal, at the behest of Lord Cutler Beckett (Tom Hollander), who begins his War Against Piracy as he gains control of the Dead Man's Chest. Among those waiting at the gallows is a young cabin boy (Brendyn Bell), who begins singing a pirate shanty, Hoist the Colors. The song is picked up by the entire assembly, and its final line ("Never shall we die") continues to resonate as the singers are hanged. The boy's piece of eight falls to the ground as the main titles are displayed. Singapore We move to Singapore, where Rose (Bernadette Peters) is rowing through the streets in a peapod canoe, singing further verses of Hoist the Colors. She is confronted by Tai Huang (Reggie Lee), but is revealed to be in the company of Anamaria (Zoe Saldana). Led by Huang, Rose and Anamaria make their way to a bath house presided over by the feared Captain Sao Feng (Chow Yun-Fat). Meanwhile, the surviving members of the motley crew, including Joshamee Gibbs (Kevin McNally), Philip (Sam Claflin), Arabella (Monica Cruz), Marcus (Isaac C. Singleton) and Twilight (Robert Kay), are infiltrating the lower levels of the bath house. The newest member of the crew, mystic Syrena (Astrid Bergès-Frisbey), is disguised nearby as a common hawker. After being forced to remove their weapons, Anamaria and Rose meet Sao Feng inside the bath house. He questions their intentions to bargain for his navigational charts, revealing that a thief had attempted to steal them earlier in the day. The thief is being held in the bath house, and is none other than Salty (Jason Alexander). Sao Feng makes to kill him, tricking Rose into giving away their connection to him. Anamaria takes charge, reminding Feng that the "song has been sung", and all Pirate Lords—of which Feng is one—are bound to convene at Shipwreck Cove. Anamaria requires the charts to reach World's End, and from there descend into Davy Jones' Locker to rescue the Pirate Lords, Captain Jack Sparrow (Johnny Depp) and Zephyr (Ashton Kutcher). This angers Feng, who holds a grudge against Sparrow, and the situation becomes tense. The crew, hidden below the floorboards, do not help matters by throwing Anamaria and Rose swords at the mention of the word "weapons". During the stand-off, Feng notices one of the bath house residents has a fake tattoo, though Anamaria claims the man is not hers. At that moment, soldiers of the East India Trading Company burst in, led by Mercer (David Schofield). The Battle ensues. At one point, Mercer overhears a conversation between Sao Feng and Salty. Bloom promises Feng a chance to meet with Lord Beckett and spare himself from the EITC's attentions, and in exchange Salty desires command of the Black Pearl. Feng gives Salty the charts, and lends Anamaria both a ship, the Hai Peng, and a crew led by Tai Huang. They depart Singapore for World's End. The World's End Meanwhile, the Flying Dutchman is laying siege to a pirate fleet, utterly destroying its ships. In his office, Lord Beckett is musing on the significance of the piece of eight, wishing to know the location of the meeting place of the Brethren Court. Queen Emily Rose (Leigh Allyn Baker) is being forced to sign execution orders. Beckett summons Admiral James Norrington (Jack Davenport), and reunites him with an "old friend"; his sword, forged over a year before by Will Turner. The crew of the Hai Peng sails across a frozen ocean, and Syrena explains to Marcus and Twilight that Jack and Zephyr have been taken to a place "not of death, but punishment". Rose tries in vain to decipher the cryptic instructions on the charts, while Anamaria, Gibbs and Marcus fill in with information on the "green flash"; the signal of a soul returning to the world. Lord Beckett surveys the wrecks of the pirate fleet with consternation, and muses that Governor Swann is no longer of use to him. He orders the Dead Man's Chest to be brought aboard the Flying Dutchman, berating Davy Jones (Bill Nighy) for not leaving any survivors alive to question. Beckett reminds him that Jones is under his control, citing the death of the Kraken, on Beckett's command. Jones is clearly not happy with the situation, but has no choice but to serve the East India Trading Company in its War Against Piracy. Under a clear, starry sky, the Hai Peng sails closer to World's End. Rose remains unable to speak to Salty, saying only that everything will be fine once Jack and Zephyr are rescued. Syrena reminds Salty that for what he wants most, "there is a cost must be paid in the end". The crew faces bigger problems, however, when Anamaria leads them towards a massive waterfall—World's End. The crew attempts to slow the ship, which plunges over the edge and into darkness. The Locker In the maddening dimension of Davy Jones' Locker, Jack Sparrow and Zephyr are suffering under hallucinations onboard the Black Pearl. They see multiple versions of themselves crewing the ship, but cannot command any of them. They decide to take leave of their visions, and jump off the ship. They find themselves in a vast, seemingly endless white-sand desert, where they encounter thousands upon thousands of crabs. Under sheer numbers, the crabs lift the Black Pearl and begin rolling it across the dunes, with Jack and Zephyr in pursuit. His former crew have meanwhile made it to the shore of the beach, having survived the fall into the Locker at the cost of the Hai Peng. The crabs retreat to Syrena, just as the Black Pearl crests a nearby dune, Captain Jack Sparrow standing high on its mainmast with Zephyr at the bowsprit. The Black Pearl rolls into the ocean, and Jack and Zephyr are reunited with their crew, whom Jack initially mistakes for further hallucinations—until he spots Rose, the woman who left him and Zephyr to die. He takes Anamaria's resurrection in stride, and begins choosing his new crew members, including Tai Huang's men but neglecting Anamaria, Salty, Rose, Twilight, Marcus and Philip Swift, all of them having been enemies with him in the past. During this exchange he also reveals to Salty that Rose betrayed him. However, as Anamaria holds the navigational charts, and Zephyr finds his compass useless in the Locker, he has no choice but to accept them as well. The crew sets sail across the boundless seas of the Locker, with Jack, Zephyr and Anamaria competing for captaincy of "their" ship. Salty encounters Rose below decks, and they have what is possibly their first real conversation together since Jack and Zephyr's deaths. Salty realizes that Rose is not in love with Jack, but instead feels guilty for abandoning him and Zephyr to the Kraken. Nevertheless, Salty finds himself unable to trust Rose, and they part, their problems unresolved. As night falls, Marcus and Twilight spot bodies floating in the doldrums, which Syrena identifies as the souls of men and women drowned at sea. She further explains that it was the duty of Davy Jones, once a man, to care for these souls and usher them into the afterlife. In return, he would be able to reunite, every ten years, with "she who love him, truly". Following the floating bodies come boats occupied by a single soul. Rose spots her mother, and believes they are back in the land of the living, until Emily informs her that she thinks she is dead. She explains that she had learned about the Dead Man's Chest—that if one were to stab the heart within, their heart was bound to take its place—considering it a "silly thing to die for", though both Jack, Zephyr and Salty find the news very interesting. Rose attempts to bring her father aboard, but his boat sails on, Emily promising to give Rose's love to her father. Syrena states that Weatherby is now at peace. Up is Down With the water and the rum gone, the situation aboard the Black Pearl is becoming dire. Jack continues to experience hallucinations, during which he begins to form a plan to kill Davy Jones and captain the Flying Dutchman himself, thus ensuring immortality. He receives inspiration, and Zephyr is able to decipher the charts ("Up is Down"). They lure the crew into rocking the ship, tipping it upside down in the water just as the sun sets in the Locker. The Black Pearl is transported back into the land of the living at sunrise, where the crew immediately pull out their guns in a tense stand-off. Anamaria informs Jack that the Brethren Court is gathering, though Zephyr is adamant he (Jack) will not be attending. He assures Anamaria he will not be returning to the Locker, and attempts to shoot her… finding that his pistol has become water logged and will not fire. The rest of the crew have suffered the same setback, and are forced to cooperate. Zephyr locates a fresh water spring on a nearby island, to which the crew sails. Just Good Business There, they discover the corpse of the Kraken, over which Jack reflects on his own mortality (Zephyr says he was made of broken sticks first, then stones, and finally bones). They locate the spring, but at that moment, the Empress, flagship of Sao Feng, is spotted off-shore—and Tai Huang reveals his true colours and ambushes Jack's crew. They are brought aboard the Black Pearl, where Feng greets Zephyr by punching him on the nose, before claiming that an "old friend" wishes to speak with him: directing his attention to the [http://pirates.wikia.com/wiki/HMS_Endeavour HMS Endeavour]. Onboard, Jack and Zephyr meet Cutler Beckett, who reminds Zephyr that Davy Jones will still want his debt settled. Onboard the Black Pearl, Mercer claims the ship for the East India Trading Company, despite it having been promised to both Feng and Salty. Beckett attempts to persuade Zephyr to give him information concerning the Brethren Court, while Anamaria tries to sway Feng into ending his deal with the Company. Anamaria reminds Feng that the Brethren has the power to release Calypso, and thus bring the "power of the seas" to bear against Beckett. Jack and Zephyr agree to lead Beckett to Shipwreck Cove, in exchange for the loyal members of his crew, though Beckett is interested in what Zephyr wishes for Rose. Feng himself is also interested in Rose, having been regarding her curiously while Anamaria spoke of Calypso. Over Salty's objections, both Anamaria and Rose agree to Feng's terms, while Beckett threatens to kill Jack, in order to use Zephyr's compass to find Shipwreck Cove. Jack and Zephyr warn him that if he does this, he will face the very difficult task of taking Shipwreck Cove by force, and offers to lure the Pirate Lords out of the fortress, in exchange for his debt to Jones being withdrawn (Zephyr tells Beckett that if he executes Jack Sparrow, there will be "consequences" from the Brethren Court). Feng finally agrees, able to take Rose aboard the Empress and allow the Black Pearl to escape, and his men launch a broadside on the Endeavour. Anamaria duels with Mercer and fearing for his life, Mercer jumps off the ship. Betrayal and Redemption During the confusion, Jack and Zephyr seal the deal with Beckett and make a swashbuckling escape back to the Black Pearl. Beckett orders the Flying Dutchman to pursue the Empress, though his own pursuit of Sparrow's crew is delayed by the damage suffered by his ship. Onboard the Empress, Feng has Rose dressed in fine Chinese silks, and calls her "Calypso". Rose plays along, though rebuffs Feng's romantic advances. The Pirate Lord becomes angry, and forces himself on her. At that moment, the ship comes under attack from the Flying Dutchman, and the Captain's cabin is hit. Rose recovers to find Feng knocked against a wall, impaled on a piece of wood. He implores her to go to Shipwreck Cove in his place, giving her his piece of eight to name her his successor both as a Pirate Lord and captain of the Empress. He dies, still believing her to be Calypso, though Tai Huang is not so ready to accept his new captain. The crew are rounded up on deck, where Rose is reunited with Norrington. He claims to be unaware of Emily's death, and though he spares Rose from Davy Jones, Rose is unable to forgive him for choosing the side of the enemy. Rose and her new crew are locked in the brig of the Flying Dutchman while the Empress is towed behind. Rose encounters Bootstrap Bill Turner (Stellan Skarsgård), who has fallen into a state of madness, able only to recall his name, and that Salty promised to free him. He manages to identify Rose as the girl his son-in-law loves, and despairs that Salty would never choose to bind himself to the Flying Dutchman and free his father, when he could remain with Rose. He lapses back into insanity, forgetting the conversation completely, stating only that Salty is coming for him. Meanwhile, Beckett and Lieutenant Greitzer (David Meunier) are following a trail of bodies tied to barrels, evidently as a path to Shipwreck Cove. Beckett considers it to be a "gambit by a skilled opponent". It turns out that it is Marcus who is leaving the trail, and is confronted by Zephyr, who mocks Marcus' decision to do as promised at lead Beckett to Shipwreck Cove. He then reveals his intention to replace Jones as captain of the Flying Dutchman, thus allowing Marcus to "avoid the choice" between Rose and "Bootstrap". Jack considers binding himself to the Flying Dutchman to be a form of freedom, though is not prepared to do the duty. He hands Marcus his compass, then sends him overboard, intending him to be picked up by the Endeavour. Onboard the Flying Dutchman, Rose is surprised to find Norrington has re-evaluated his position, and helps she and her crew escape the ship. Rose is initially dubious, though implores him to come with her back to the Empress when he decides to remain aboard the ship and hold off "Bootstrap Bill". Rose's father-in-law is unable to realize Norrington is helping Rose, adamant only that "no one leaves the ship". Norrington shoots the line linking the Empress to the Flying Dutchman, stopping Rose from re-boarding to help him, and he is stabbed by the confused "Bootstrap". Dying, James is confronted by Davy Jones, who seems set to offer him the choice of service aboard the ship. In response, James thrusts his sword into Jones' shoulder before passing away. Jones keeps the sword for himself, and with the admiral dead, believes command of the ship has returned to him. However, he enters his cabin only to find Mercer has taken the key to the Dead Man's Chest, becoming the Flying Dutchman's new commander. The Brethren The Black Pearl arrives at the shore of Shipwreck Island, where Twilight confronts Tia Dalma (who mysteriously boarded the ship). He names her as Calypso, and orders Anamaria and Salty to lock her in the brig, ensuring she is unable to escape before Twilight can free her. He is left contemplating the reason Anamaria was brought back from the dead by Dalma, and his fate should he fail to free Calypso. Meanwhile, Davy Jones is summoned aboard the HMS Endeavour, where Cutler Beckett is drinking tea with Marcus. The bo'sun informs Jones of Jack and Zephyr's continued survival, though Beckett soon turns the conversation to the subject of Calypso. Jones is particularly vehement in lambasting his former love, and is enraged to learn the Brethren intends to release her. Jones reveals that it was he who showed the first Brethren Court how to bind her, thus matching Calypso's betrayal with one of his own. Marcus now strikes a bargain of his own. In return for the freedom of his father, Rose, and himself, Marcus will help lead Beckett and Jones to Shipwreck Cove—with the help of Jack's compass. An additional price from Jones is that he would have Calypso murdered. The fourth meeting of the Brethren Court is officially opened by Anamaria, who asks her fellow nine Lords to present their pieces of nine—symbols of their Lordship, though in actuality are little more than pieces of junk. Philip hands over his Bible as Anamaria's piece, though Jack attempts to stall for time in order to avoid handing in his piece. Rose interrupts at that moment, proclaiming the death of Sao Feng, and her position as his successor. The Brethren do not take well to this news, and do not take Rose's warning that the Flying Dutchman is approaching, or her suggestion to fight seriously, believing Shipwreck Cove to be an impregnable fortress. Anamaria, however, voices her plan to free Calypso to use her wrath against Lord Beckett. The Court opposes the notion, and as arguments turn into provocations, the meeting descends into a brawl. As the erstwhile meeting continues, Davy Jones slips onboard the Black Pearl, to confront Tia Dalma. He angrily asks her why she did not meet him on his one day ashore, and Dalma simply replies that it is her nature. She momentarily reverts Jones back to his human form, promising to give him her heart when she is freed. She also vows to turn against the Brethren Court, and show them the full extent of her cruelty. The Court stops fighting for a moment to listen to a rambling monologue by Zephyr, who agrees with Rose, stating that the pirates must fight, if only to run away, pointing out the dangers of the other two plans; Calypso may not be too friendly towards the pirates, and they may kill each other off if they hole up in Shipwreck Cove. However, Anamaria reminds the Court that a declaration of war can only be passed by the Pirate King—and no one has held that title since the first Brethren. To settle the matter, Jack calls upon Captain Teague, Keeper of the Code, and Jack Sparrow's father, who confirms Jack's statement. Anamaria calls for a vote, upon which each Pirate Lord votes for him or herself…until Zephyr seconds Rose's vote, thus electing her Pirate King by popular vote. The Brethren is stunned, and was surely set to have overruled the Code had the infamous Teague not been present. With no other choice, Rose accepts her new position, and declares war at dawn. As the meeting comes to a close, Zephyr asks Teague about the nature of immortality. Teague states that the trick of it is not simply living forever, but living forever with yourself. The brief talk ends with Teague showing Zephyr Jack's mother—now reduced to a shrunken head carried on Teague's belt. Parley As all the pirates get ready to fight, they see the horizon filled with Lord Beckett's massive fleet and became dumbstruck. Zephyr calls for a temporary parley, and he along with Rose and Anamaria go to a small sand bar to meet up with Beckett, Jones, and Marcus. Zephyr's deal with Beckett is revealed, and in a fit of anger Anamaria slashes her sword at Jack, cutting off his Piece of Eight. Jack the monkey quickly grabs the piece. Rose decides to trade Jack and Zephyr for Marcus. Jack and Zephyr are turned over to Jones, just as he had planned. As Anamaria, Rose, and Marcus walk away Jack the monkey secretly hands Jack's Piece of Eight to Anamaria. Seeing an easy way out of the battle, Anamaria then frees Tia Dalma/Calypso and asks her to help in the battle between the pirates, Davy Jones, the Royal Navy, and the East India Trading Company with Marcus revealing Jones' betrayal of which she was unaware. However, Calypso disperses and Rose sees their last hope lost. The Maelstrom However, Anamaria didn't give up hope and tells the other pirates to "Hoist the Colors". As both fleets prepared for attack, a violent maelstrom emerges between the two fleets, implied to be the work of Calypso. The Black Pearl and the Flying Dutchman then steer into the storm and battle each other fiercely. During the battle, Davy Jones takes command of the Dutchman completely when he kills Mercer and takes the key to his chest, but is caught in a fight with Jack Sparrow and Zephyr who escape the brig thanks to a trick Marcus taught Jack. The two crews of both ships eventually leap of the Dutchman and the Pearl and do battle. During this, Zephyr and Rose are joined in holy matrimony by Captain Anamaria whilst fighting the crew of the Flying Dutchman. Meanwhile, while Twilight is busy decapitating a crew member of the Flying Dutchman, the two ships masts crash together. Soon after, Salty arrives on the Dutchman to only be in a duel with his father in which he defeats but doesn't kill his father. Jones defeats Rose, but Zephyr stabs him through the back, forgetting his heart is no longer there and is defeated by Jones who goes to kill him after seeing the love between him and Rose. However, this allows Salty to get both the Key and the Chest and remove the heart which he threatens, but Jones stabs Salty (Zephyr tried to stop him but the sword went through his bones anyway). This breaks Bootstrap out of his insanity and he attacks Jones, allowing Jack and Zephyr time to help Rose stab the heart, killing Davy Jones. Jones's last words are "Calypso", and he falls from the ship into the darkness of the maelstrom and into Calypso's waiting arms. Anamaria then orders the crew to shoot a chain at the masts, allowing her to safely guide the Black Pearl out of the Maelstrom. Jack, Zephyr and Rose manage to escape the Dutchman by using a sail as a makeshift parasail and watch as the Flying Dutchman sinks into the Malestrom which then subsides. Search for the Fountain/Fate He who kills the captain of the Flying Dutchman must replace the captain for eternity. Therefore Salty is now the captain of the Flying Dutchman. Zephyr is heartbroken, thinking Rose dead, but as the Flying Dutchman emerges from within the sea, Salty is alive and the crew has returned to normal (Zephyr realized Rose was knocked unconscious and became conscious when they arrived at the Pearl). The pirates of the Black Pearl and the Flying Dutchman then turn to face Cutler Beckett, and blow his ship apart, sinking it down to the watery depths. Beckett himself is consumed in the explosion and his body is blown overboard. The pirates emerge victorious, but learn that the Flying Dutchman must stay in the undersea-world and can only come to shore for one day, every ten years. Salty frees his father, but Bootstrap Bill decides to remain with his son on the ship of his own free will. Zephyr and Rose spend their "last day" together on a beach and she promises she will wait for him and keep his heart safe. After discovering that Anamaria has made off with the Black Pearl, Jack and Zephyr sail off in a small dingy. Anamaria attempts to show the crew where the Fountain of Youth is on Sao Feng's charts, but she discovers a large chunk has been removed from the charts by Zephyr himself. Jack and Zephyr begin their voyage to the Fountain of Youth themselves. Epilogue Ten years later, Rose is shown to be with her son, Zephyr III watching the setting sun sink into horizon, and then a flash of green light as the Flying Dutchman reappears, signifying Salty's return from the Land of the Dead. Cast *Johnny Depp .... Jack Sparrow *Ashton Kutcher .... Zephyr (voice) *Zoe Saldana .... Anamaria *Jason Alexander .... Salty *Bernadette Peters .... Rose *Jack Davenport .... Norrington *Bill Nighy .... Davy Jones *Tom Hollander .... Cutler Beckett *Leigh-Allyn Baker .... Queen Emily Rose *Chow Yun-Fat .... Captain Sao Feng *Isaac C. Singleton .... Marcus *Robert Kay .... Twilight *Kevin McNally .... Gibbs *Monica Cruz .... Arabella *Sam Claflin .... Philip Category:2013 movies Category:Pirates of the Caribbean Category:Thomas the Tank Engine